


dentons academy for mutants

by fun ghouls defective bomb (ranboo_of_our_own), ranboo_of_our_own



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, I swear, M/M, More characters are coming, i dunno, if i finish this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranboo_of_our_own/pseuds/fun%20ghouls%20defective%20bomb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranboo_of_our_own/pseuds/ranboo_of_our_own
Relationships: Smalls & Skittery (Newsies)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Failing out of school on purpose was difficult when your principal could read minds. Well smalls had never had said principal read their mind, nor had anyone else come to them with a specific instance that it happened, but the general population of smalls new school had agreed that dr denton could read minds. Bad news for smalls. Good news for smalls mother.

The school was weird, at least smalls though it was weird. It felt more like a giant house than a school, smalls wasnt even sure how they got in seeing as it was an elite private school but it probably had to do with their issue. Another piece of bad news for smalls.

Smalls never tried to get in trouble, trouble seemed to find them wherever they went. No matter what school, no matter how hard they tried, trouble found them. Trouble in the form of oxygen. 

Of course it would be silly to assume that the very act of breathing would cause trouble for smalls. Well unless they had asthma. Smalls might actually have asthma now that they thought about it for a minute. Not the point. Get back on track.

The first time smalls had this trouble was when they were in seventh grade. It had been a weird day, things were tense at the stevens household. Smalls had got sent to their room, the door locked from the outside, to think about what they had done. Smalls wasn't even sure what they had done.

But it was fair, and smalls laid curled up in their bed thinking though everything that had happened. They hadnt been paying attention in class, they missed notes they needed for the test, they failed the test, their mother got called. That had to have been it. So if smalls was being honest they did deserve this.

They were overthinking things while trapped in their room, thinking about how they hated the class, the teacher, their mother, themself. Everything got to be too much, smalls chest was tight and breaths were coming in fast but the oxygen just wasnt enough they couldnt breath they couldnt move they couldnt even hear over the pounding of their own heart and their tornado of thoughts and-

Everything stopped for a moment. A brief final breath. The calm before the storm.

Smalls took a breath. Everything was alright. Everything seemed alright.

Smalls exploded. 

They weren't sure what happened, they had only seen stuff like it on the news and surely they weren't news worthy. Air jetted out, pushing smalls back before it all came inwards tightening around them. Smalls let it go.

Their window blew out, shards of glass falling to the concrete. Things got pushed off smalls desk, papers flying across the room landing everywhere on the floor. Smalls passed out on their bed before they could process a single thing.

The next day their mother saw the mess and made a phone call. The next day smalls got taken out of the public school in the area.

Smalls mother said it would be good for them, but she didn't talk about smalls like they were a person more like a problem that had to be dealt with even when they weren't doing anything wrong. Smalls felt like they deserved it, they didn't feel like a person really they just felt like a mess that was on fire. A gas fire fueled by oxygen.

It wasn't the most surprising that smalls had powers. Not powers, they had to remind themself, they weren't powers. They were an issue. But other kids in the area had been having things like that happen to them. It was supposedly called a mutation, a super human response to stress and danger.

Having a mutation was dangerous, not to them but to everyone around them. At least thats what their mother said.

There were people who had mutations that werent evil, didnt hurt people, actually helped people, but smalls wasnt going to bring that up. It was better not to argue. They were just going to keep their head down as they got moved from school to school until they were 18 and could move out. At least that was the plan smalls had. That was, of course, until the new school they were sent to.

The school was for people like them. Things like them. Smalls was supposed to go until they graduated high school. their mother had hopes that the people there could fix them. Get rid of their mutation. No matter how afraid they were of it, smalls wasnt going to let these people take away the one thing that gave them power. Smalls just couldnt.

For the first time in forever smalls felt like they could actually do something, could be something, could help people. That wasnt going away. They werent letting their mutation go.

So they had to fail out of this school one way or the other.

That would be difficult if the teachers found out that was what they were trying to do.

Difficult, yes, but not impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

Smalls pulled their hair up, tying it back behind their hair before moving on to tie their shoes. They were still wearing the same dirty hoodie from the day before, it was their favourite hoodie and they needed all the comfort they could get. One day into their time at Dentons Academy For Mutants, it didnt seem as prison-ish as the pamphlet made it seem. 

For one, the pamphlet had said smalls would have a dorm mate and so far that had been a lie. They were completely and utterly alone in the bronx wing. Okay maybe that was an exaggeration, but still there was no dorm mate.

It was nice not having someone else in the room, as smalls would find out. There wasnt anyone to annoy them, no one to ask why they kept jotting things down and kept staring hard at the clocks in the room. No one to try and talk about how excited they were for the new school year. No one to talk to.

After the first night it did get lonely. But it was better that way, smalls tried to rationalize. The less people they knew the less attention got paid to them and the easier they could get out.

It was way too lonely when they woke up, smalls had to admit, and the boy in the room across from them sounded way too cheerful for the time of day. School started in two weeks, smalls couldnt think of a single reason why he wouldnt want to sleep in. so smalls was going to go over and say hello. Well more importantly they were going to ask him to shut up. But smalls was going to go say hello.

When they got out to the hall, smalls knocked on the door in front of them. The door was the same as theirs, a sign out of a sheet of printer paper taped on that read ‘skittery’. Smalls frowned slightly, that couldnt be his real name. Why did they have to have their real name on their door. Maybe smalls would try to make a different sign for themself. Would that be worth the effor-

Smalls got snapped out of their thoughts by the door opening, a boy with blonde hair and a comically large slap bracelet on his wrist. He looked confused for a moment but smiled half way at smalls.

“Oh, you’re the new guy right?” ‘skittery’ leaned on the door frame.

“, , ,yeah i am” smalls said after a moment, giving a weird look to him “you’re really loud for eight a.m.”

Skittery give a weird look back for a moment before realising “oh! Oh yeah- sorry about that one. My little sib here wanted to play hide and seek”

He pointed to the slap bracelet on his arm and smalls was even more confused. Apparently it was evident on their face because skittery was quick to continue.

“This is gingersnap- he’s a shapeshifter, well he calls himself an actor.” skittery looked proud of the bright orange slap bracelet on his wrist. 

“Thats his, , ,mutation?” smalls had their hands in their pockets, not sure how they could reasonably continue being rude to him about the whole noise thing.

“Yeah! He’s really good at it- say, this is your first year at a school like this right? Whats your mutation-” skittery squinted, looking past them at their door that was closed “-samantha?”

Smalls froze hearing that. 

“Its, , ,its just smalls” smalls said quieter “and i dont really, , ,know, , ,something to do with air stuff? I dont, , ,get anything going on right now”

Skittery’s eyes widened slightly “so you’re like avatar?”

“, , ,i mean i hadnt thought about it that way before-”

“Alright, aang, show me what you got'' skittery still had a polite smile on his face, smalls wasnt sure if it was genuine or not. “Or should we go to the danger room instead- dont want anything getting messed up out here”

“I wont mess anything up” smalls crossed their arms “im amazing at using my mutation now that you mention it.”

That was a lie, smalls wasnt quite sure why they had even lied. They didnt know the first thing about using their mutation, they had tried and just destroyed stuff in their room before when they could get away with trying without their mother seeing. Maybe they wanted to show this skittery person that they could be in control, but smalls didnt have anything to prove to him- right?

Skittery snorted “okay, then show me here.”

Smalls frowned and concentrated as hard as they could. They could feel all the air molecules around them, every single fucking one of them if they tuned in hard enough, smalls just needed the air to move for them. 

The best they could do was get a breeze to blow skittery’s poorly taped door sign to the ground. Smalls could feel their cheeks heating but skittery seemed impressed, at least a little impressed picking up the sign.

“Im sure after practice you could get hella good at that-” skittery tried, putting his sign back up. It just seemed like he was trying to make smalls feel better which in turn made smalls feel so much worse.

“Well what can you do? Whats your mutation?” smalls asked after pressing their nails into their palms for a moment to calm down.

“Im like a human flashlight” skittery joked, turning back to face them and doing jazz hands. Light seemed to pour out of his finger tips, it was smalls tern to be impressed.

“How do you do that-” smalls asked, staring for probably too long.

“I dont know” he answered honestly “i just, , ,i just think about why i want the light, why i need it and it shows up. Usually just from my hands but its there”

“If you cracked your back would you be like a glowstick?”

“Very funny aang.”

Smalls felt a smile creep onto their face “alright glowstick boy.”

The slap bracelet on skittery’s arm was starting to vibrate, making both him and smalls look down at it. “Hey- i gotta get back to play hide and seek, but you’re coming to the movie night right?”

“, , ,movie night?”

“Yeah! My friend jojo’s never seen golden girls so we are gonna binge watch some. The whole student body is invited. Well, , ,all like maybe 50 of us, , ,but still! Everyones invited!”

“Please dont tell me its happening in your room” smalls groaned “some of us need sleep”

“Dont worry aang, its happening in the auditorium.” 

“Well, dont count on me being there, but theoretically if i were to come what time is it happening?”

“Around 6. Pm not am” he was quick to add “see you there- the hallways have been weird so if you get lost dont worry”

“What do you mean the halls have been-” smalls asked after a moment to process but it was too late. Skittery was already back in his room, the door closed, and smalls sighed. Guess they would just have to do research on their own. Wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would like attention

**Author's Note:**

> comment or ur st8


End file.
